Spinarack Man
by iCy CaNdY
Summary: Spinarack Man needs to be replace. So the perfect person to take his place is Ash. AAML in later chapters
1. Characters introduced

Spinarack Man  
  
  
  
  
  
The story begins in a dark place way out in the forest.  
  
Inside we see a man with a pikachu looking at a computer…  
  
Man: We're getting old pikachu, and someone needs to take our place  
  
Pikachu: Pika……..  
  
The man looked at the computer and said out loud " Which person is good enough to take my place as the legendary Spinarack Man?"  
  
The computer glowed a neon green, the spoke in a robotic voice "Searching, searching"  
  
Then there was a loud bing and the computer spoke again…  
  
Computer: The best person to take your place is a boy named Ash Ketchum.  
  
He is a skilled pokemon trainer, age 14, travels with his friends on his pokemon journey, and his choice of pokemon would be his powerful pikachu…  
  
The man questioned the computer asking, " Why did you pick him computer?"  
  
Computer: The boy is very talented with pokemon, he helps others in need, he has courage, and unknown to most people, and he is a very good fighter.  
  
When the man heard this he smiled and said, "He's perfect"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Ash and co. are in the forest setting up camp.  
  
Misty was making the tents, Brock was cooking dinner, and Ash was………….  
  
Reading comic books????  
  
Misty being frustrated that Ash wasn't helping at all snatched the comic book out of his hands..  
  
"Hey!!!" Ash yelled, " What did you do that for???"  
  
Misty: Because all you're doing is reading comics while Brock and I are doing all the work!!! So come on and help us!  
  
Ash: But everything is already done.  
  
True to his words, the tents and sleeping bags were all prepared and Brock was feeding the pokemon..  
  
Misty realizing this got frustrated with herself and muttered, " What's so good about Spinarack Man anyway?" (In case you didn't know, Ash was reading a Spinarack Man comic)  
  
Ash heard what Misty said and shouted " Spinarack Man is one of the coolest heroes of all time! He defeats Team Rocket and all sorts of criminals all the time!!!"  
  
Misty: Ash, we always beat Team Rocket, and another thing…. SPINARACK MAN IS NOT A REAL PERSON!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S ONLY A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!!!!  
  
Ash hearing this hung his head low, saying " I know he's not real, but he's just… sooooooooo cool!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hopeless" Misty sighed….  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, everybody was sleeping peacefully. Except for Ash….  
  
He just couldn't go to sleep and was incredibly thirsty.  
  
So he got up and began walking toward a stream about a mile away for some water and hoping that when he returned, he would be tired enough to go to sleep.  
  
But when he got up, he accidentally woke up Pikachu…  
  
Pikachu: Chaaaaa????  
  
Ash: Go back to sleep Pikachu..  
  
But pikachu ignored Ash and hopped onto his back.  
  
Ash: Ok, you can come  
  
  
  
Ash began walking and when he reached the stream, he bended down, cupped his hands, filled it with water, and he drank…  
  
He did that a couple more times, then he got up, and was about to head back to camp, when he saw a figure of somebody, but was to dark to see clearly…  
  
Man: I've been waiting for you Ash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Hey hey!You guys get it? Spinarack Man.. Spider Man…  
  
But there's not much of the story here, so I might as well shut up..  
  
So anyways… Review! 


	2. The meeting

Man: I've been waiting for you Ash  
  
Ash: Huh??? Who are you???  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and Ash gasped.. He had seen that face before.  
  
But he saw it in his comic books. It was the face of Spinarack Man, but not in his costume. It was Adam Grays.  
  
Ash: How could you…… You're not real  
  
Adam: If I'm not real, How could I be sanding here in front of you  
  
"This is just a dream" Ash muttered to himself, "I really need to get some sleep"  
  
Adam: It's not a dream. If you don't believe me, ask your Pikachu.  
  
Ash then turned his attention to Pikachu, and Pikachu began speaking randomly in Pika language.  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu chu Pikapi Ka Chu Cha  
  
Ash: So if this is real, there's really a……. Spinarack Man???  
  
Adam: True  
  
Ash: But how can that be!!! A real person can't have supernatural powers  
  
With those words, Adam suddenly shot a string of web from his wrists to the nearest tree, causing Ash's eyes to bulge.  
  
Ash in awe muttered "So it's true"  
  
Then a question popped into Ash's head, " How come you want to see me?"  
  
With those words the Adam (aka Spinarack Man) sighed and said to Ash  
  
"As much as I hate to admit, me and my pokemon are getting old, and I need someone to take my place"  
  
These words began to register in Ash's brain, then he finally understood.  
  
"You want me to take your place?!?" Ash squeaked.  
  
"You're the best person Ash" Adam replied.  
  
"But why me??? Why not someone else!?!" Ash shouted  
  
Adam sighed at Ash's stubbornness and continued speaking  
  
"Why not you? You have a special bond with your pokemon, you always helps others in needs, you take risks and challenges, you have loads of courage, and true that you're pretty stubborn and dense, you have a heart of gold."  
  
Ash: But Spinarack Man has special powers and fights good.  
  
I don't have any of those talents.  
  
Adam: True, you don't have powers like me, but you could if you let me, and as for you not fighting.. I know you that you can fight really good, but hide your talent.  
  
Ash blushed a little at the comment but then asked "How will I be able to get supernatural powers?"  
  
Adam: First, you have to accept being the next Spinarack Man. If you do, I'll tell you..  
  
Ash: And if I don't?  
  
Adam: I will erase your memory of this conversation we had..  
  
Ash paused thinking "Should I accept? If I did, this will change my whole life. I'll be putting my life in danger and my friends……  
  
His friends! What would happen to Misty and Brock?"  
  
Ash asked this question out loud.  
  
Adam: Nothing would happen to them, you will continue on your journey like normal, but when someone's in distress, you rescue them secretly.  
  
Again Ash thought to himself "Do I risk all I have right now. I could just say no, and to continue my dream becoming a pokemon master, but if I say no, people might suffer because of me.  
  
If I say yes, I can help people and to demolish the world of evil…"  
  
Then Ash finally made his choice..  
  
Ash: I accept.  
  
Adam: Excellent! I knew you would make the right choice.  
  
And with those words, Adam pulled out a small tube of green liquid, with a needle attached to it from his jacket.  
  
Ash: What's that??  
  
Adam: This, Ash, contains mutated Spinarack blood..  
  
"Mmmm.. Mutated?" Ash stammered.  
  
  
  
"Yes Ash." Adam replied. "I was a scientist studying a spinarack's blood, when I accidentally mixed some other chemicals into it.  
  
Then somehow, I accidentally put it into my bloodstream, giving me certain powers."  
  
Ash: So if that goes into my blood, I'll have powers??  
  
"Yes" Adam said. "Now give me your arm."  
  
Ash extended his arm out to Adam, and before Adam poked the needle into Ash, Adam said "This might hurt a little"  
  
Then Adam thrusted the needle into Ash's arm and injected the liquid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Another chapter done. Yahoo! But this story has a long way to go. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And please review.. And flames ugh are welcomed.  
  
If you don't like this story, please state why, and I'll try to change it..  
  
Well, ok… Have a nice day ( 


	3. 1st night of training

"Hurt a little. HURT A LITTLE!!! Adam was wrong," Ash thought.  
  
"It hurt a lot"  
  
Ash felt like his blood was boiling, he only saw white, and then it stopped…  
  
But there was something different about Ash.  
  
Ash opened his eyes, and to his surprise, his vision became better. He saw so many stuff.  
  
He could see what was happening far far away. *Since spiders have many eyes, they must be able to see good. Right?? ^^ *  
  
He heard voices.  
  
He heard everything! He could hear Pikachu's breathing, Heck, he even heard Adam's heartbeats!  
  
"So I have a better sense of hearing and seeing" Ash thought. "Cool"  
  
Adam: Ash, are you ok?  
  
"I'm fine… THIS IS JUST SOO COOL!!!!" Ash said with those anime tears.  
  
Ash: But, aren't I supposed to have a costume???  
  
Adam: You'll get your costume when the time is right.  
  
Now go back to camp, and tomorrow night, meet me at the nearest river.  
  
And remember, don't tell a soul who you are now. Not even your pokemon.  
  
As Spinarak Man, you're only to battle with Pikachu… Understand??  
  
Ash: I understand.  
  
And with those words, Ash went back to camp and went to sleep.. * He was tired after all that happened*  
  
  
  
1 The Next Morning  
  
Misty: ASH WAKE UP!!!!!!  
  
Misty screams at Ash was pretty loud for most human's ears, but now that Ash had super sonic hearing, he jumped in pain and covered his ears..  
  
Ash: Ahhhh, MISTY NOT SO LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Sheesh Ash, you're such a wimp..  
  
* Now of course, we all know that Misty has a crush on Ash and doesn't mean those things..  
  
And yes there will be AAML in this story soon.  
  
Because if you noticed, this story is Romance/Action Adventure ^^ *  
  
  
  
Ash: Am NOT!!!  
  
Misty: Are TOO!!!  
  
* And you know how it goes… *  
  
  
  
Later at Night  
  
Ash looked around, to make sure everyone was sleeping, than he woke Piakchu up.  
  
Ash: Come on Pikachu, we gotta meet Adam.  
  
Ash and Pikachu trudged through the forest, both remembering the river they past by while hiking.  
  
They made it to the river, and they sat down and rested.  
  
Not a minute sooner, Adam came out of the bushes.  
  
Adam: Hello Ash, glad you made it  
  
Ash: Hi Adam… But why am I here?  
  
Adam: As Spinarack Man, you need to become stronger and more flexible..  
  
NOW DO 20 PUSHUPS SOLDIER!!!  
  
Adam yelled that last sentence like a drill sergeant.  
  
Ash immediately dropped to the ground, and began to do pushups.. Along with Piakchu.  
  
The training continued until 3 am and Ash and Pikachu came back to camp, tired and sweaty.  
  
Hey both slept like rocks until the sun went over the horizon..  
  
Misty: COME ON ASH!!! Wake up already!!!!!  
  
"I'm up I'm up!!" Ash said as he quickly got up. He didn't want Misty to continue yelling at him with his now sensitive ears.  
  
Ash and co, continued on their journey, but then a voice was heard..  
  
Voice: Prepare For trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Ok! Done with this chapter.  
  
*Phew * Writing stories isn't as easy as it sounds.  
  
Especially if it's 1:00 am, and you still have to take a shower, and you can't skip it because you were cleaning a room with tons of dust in it. *shudder *  
  
And you still have to study your words for the Spelling Bee!  
  
But anwayz I'll continue this story soon.. But for now…  
  
Laterz! 


	4. A Run in With Team Rocket

Ash and co, continued on their journey, but then a voice was heard..  
  
Voice: Prepare For trouble  
  
Another Voice: And make it double  
  
Voice #1: To Protect the world from devastation  
  
Voice # 2: To Unite All people within our nation  
  
Voice # 1: To announce the evils of truth and love  
  
Voice # 2: To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
Voice # 1: Jessie  
  
Voice # 2: James  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight  
  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After the * annoying * motto was said, Ash and co groaned.  
  
*And who can blame them?? *  
  
Misty: Not you three again.. Can't you leave us alone for at least one day????  
  
Jessie: Not until we nab that pikachu.  
  
As Jessie and Misty were arguing Ash began to think….  
  
Ash: *thinking mode * Hmm…. Spinarack Man fights evil villains, including Team Rocket.. But they don't seem so evil..  
  
But in the comics, Team Rocket always seemed so cruel…  
  
Hmmmm… I wonder if Jessie and James are just Team Rockets joke…  
  
  
  
Brock noticed Ash wasn't really with them, so he asked "Hey Ash, you still here??"  
  
He waited for a while, then let out a huge sweat drop as he noticed that Ash didn't even hear him..  
  
Brock: * loudly * YO ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash was still thinking, but when he heard Brock shout those words, he immediately covered his ears and groaned..  
  
Ash: What do you want Brock???  
  
Brock: Ummm… Sorry to disturb your thoughts, but there is pokemon battle going on!!!  
  
Ash: Huh???  
  
True to Brock's words, there was a pokemon battle.  
  
Misty was using her staru which was fighting against Jessie's arbok.  
  
But Misty was slowly slipping, and her staru was losing the battle..  
  
Jessie: Arbok, Poison Sting!  
  
Misty: Staru, counter back with Watergun  
  
But before staru could attack, Arbok fired it's attack, which made staru faint.  
  
Misty: Awwww…. Staru return..  
  
Ash: Guess that's my cue.  
  
Pikachu, thundershock!!!!!  
  
Blow Team Rocket sky high!!!!  
  
Afraid of what was coming, James began squealing "I'm to young to die!!!!!!!"  
  
Which caused him direct contact with Jessie's paper fan.  
  
Jessie: We're not through yet..  
  
Wobbuffet go!!!!  
  
And her annoying Wobbuffet came out blocking Pikachu's attack..  
  
And then her Arbok * It didn't get fainted yet……(bad grammar ^^)* suddenly did another poison stings attack, but this time, it was directed at Ash!  
  
Misty: Ash!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Uh-Oh……  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello everybody!!! Sorry for the long wait..  
  
I would say I was busy, but that would be a lie. ^^  
  
Anyway, here's another chapter to this wonderful fic..  
  
And thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
And if you noticed in the last chapter when I said I had to study for the spelling bee…  
  
I didn't win.. (  
  
I came in 5th place out of 9 people….  
  
Not so bad.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW!!!! 


	5. The Jump

Last Time  
  
The last time we see our heroes, Team Rocket had attacked!  
  
And then Jessie's Arbok suddenly did another poison stings attack, but this time, it was directed at Ash!  
  
Misty: Ash!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Uh-Oh..  
  
  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
Everything was going in slow motion.. Ash saw the poison stings, then with his super-ability, he jumped away. Now this might have been normal for a common person to do, but Ash jumped about 15 ft high!  
  
Everybody, including Ash, gasped at this. Now that wasn't normal..  
  
Jessie/James/Meowth: AARRGGHH!!! The TWERP HAS GONE FREAKO!!!  
  
And thus, with the speed of light, team rocket, pokemon and all, ran away from Ash..  
  
When Ash landed, he looked amazed.. "Did I just do that, Pikachu?" he asked quietly to his loyal friend.  
  
Pikachu: Pika...  
  
Misty and Brock approached him, shock written all over their faces  
  
Brock: WHAT THE HE** WAS THAT!?!?!??!?!  
  
Misty: YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO KETCHUM!!!  
  
Ash began to sweat, super jumping was something Spinarack Man can do.. Guess he had it now..  
  
So, Ash said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
Ash: Umm.. I took gymnastics?  
  
Of course, his lame excuse had no effect on his friends.  
  
Brock: Gymnastics.NO SCHOOL COULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU TO JUMP OVER 20 FT!  
  
Ash: Umm.. Actually, it was fifteen.  
  
Brock: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Ash: Anyways, mabe the poison stings reacted with the gravity around me, making the area have less gracity, so it made it easier for me to jump..  
  
Brock/Misty/Pikachu: *Blank Stares*  
  
Misty: Do my ears decieve me? Ash said something scientific, and it kinda makes sence!!  
  
*Guess the mutation increased his IQ -.-*  
  
Brock: I highly doubt that.. But lets forget about it.. and. *hyper state* EAT MY GOURMET BREAKFAST!!  
  
Misty/Ash/Pikachu: Ummm.. *major sweatdrop*  
  
After breakfast, Ash and his friends continued on toward the next town, with Adam silently watching them.  
  
Adam:Pikachu, I think he really has potential.  
  
Adam's Pikachu: Pikachu..  
  
  
  
Ash and co finally reached Kamma City, city of music, city of gambling, and city of CRIME. *Muahahaha*  
  
Misty: What a cool city, reminds me of Neon Town.  
  
Ash and Brock agreed.  
  
They decided to go buy some icecream, but suddenly, Ash had a tingling feeling, and a thought popped into his brain.  
  
His thought: Rocket Grunts at Pokemon Center.  
  
Ash: *to himself* where did that idea come from? Better see if its true. *outloud* Come on guys, lets go to the pokemon center!!  
  
Misty: But I want icecream *whines* Why do you want to go there?  
  
"Oh no, gotta think of something" Ash thought to himself.  
  
Ash: I just remembered that Chikorita was in a fierce battle, and I need to heal her.  
  
Brock: But Ash, there was no battle...  
  
But before he Brock could say anything else, Ash was running toward the Pokemon Center, and when he arrived, he saw Nurse Joy, held at gunpoint.  
  
  
  
Author's Ravings: Hi y'all! I finally continued this! So, you like it? I really think I wrote it poorly, but you readers are the ones that have to suffer from my poor grammar, MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!! *coughs* ahem. I just wanna say thankyou for all the reviews, and email I got of this fic. It means A LOT to me. If you're the person that reviews, you might think its no big deal, but reviews make me feel special, and PROUD! Anways, I'll continue soon. Kaka 


End file.
